According to the present invention a combination car seat and car seat base is provided that is configured to adsorb inertial energy in the event of deceleration of a car or other change in velocity of the car.
According on aspect of the present disclosure, a car seat and car seat base combination are provided that compensate for movement of the combination during deceleration such that a child position in the car seat is more erect in the car seat than they otherwise would be. As such, potential reclining of the car seat during deceleration is reduced, eliminated, or otherwise countered.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a combination is provided including a car seat configured to receive a child, and a car seat base configured to secure the car seat to a car. The car seat base includes a car base member configured to be pivotably coupled to a car, a pivot member pivotably coupled to base member, and a seat base member pivotably coupled to pivot member and slidably coupled to car seat base member
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, one or more compliant members are provided that adsorb the inertial energy. One compliant member may permanently adsorb the energy. Another compliant member may temporarily adsorb the energy.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a combination is provided including a car seat configured to receive a child, and a car seat base configured to secure the car seat to a car. The car seat base includes a first compliant member and a second compliant member. Inertial energy of the car seat is absorbed by the first compliant member during movement of the car seat in a forward direction relative to the car when secured to a car and a majority of the inertial energy adsorbed by the first compliant member is not returned to the car seat. Inertial energy of the car seat is absorbed by the second compliant member during movement of the car seat in the forward direction and a majority of the inertial energy absorbed by the second compliant member is returned to the car seat.
According to another aspect of the present inventions, a combination is provided including a car seat configured to receive a child, and a car seat base configured to secure the car seat to a car. The car seat base includes a compliant member, and an expansion member positioned to expand the compliant member. The compliant member adsorbs inertial energy of the car seat during expansion by the expansion member during movement of the car seat in a forward direction relative to the car when secured to a car.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a combination is provided including a car seat configured to receive a child and a car seat base configured to secure the car seat to a car. The car seat base includes a car base member configured to be coupled to a car, a seat base member coupled to car seat base member, and an inertia dampening assembly configured to dampen movement of car seat relative to the car. At least one of the car base member and the seat base member includes a window positioned to allow viewing of the inertia dampening assembly.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.